


Оператор ЛОЖЬ

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, dark!Legion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: подключившись к серверу Общности, Шепард видел только то, что геты сочли нужным ему показать.





	Оператор ЛОЖЬ

**Author's Note:**

> Автор - **Astera Orey**.  
>  Профиль автора на [Книге Фанфиков](https://ficbook.net/authors/72409).
> 
> Бета: [meg_aka_moula](/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula)

Все это напоминает какой-то гребаный ад.

Да, знает Шепард, в войне на уничтожение нет места эмоциям. Орбитальная бомбардировка безжалостна и бесстрастна, она не делает различий между виновными и непричастными. Ударная волна в несколько мегатонн обрушилась сюда с неба несколько недель назад, смертоносным раскаленным кулаком смяла и перемолола в кашу плоть, камень и металл.

— Прямо как в Ванкувере.

Его голос звучит до отвращения ровно.

Нет, на самом деле здесь все намного хуже, над Ванкувером прошлись на бреющем, здесь же били прицельно, ориентируясь на маячок базы как на лучшую из мишеней. Оплавленные осколки стекла и обломки бетонных конструкций — все, что осталось от дата-центра.

Требуха, кровавая каша и обугленные оторванные конечности — все, что осталось от людей.

Шепард заставляет себя не отводить взгляд.

Спасает только респиратор, исправно накачивающий очищенный воздух кислородом — не будь его, желудок вывернуло бы прямо на чьи-то кишки. Солнце здесь жарит, как на земном экваторе, и процесс гниения идет полным ходом, как по учебнику. Только вот ни один учебник не подготовит к подобному.

Это больше не люди, отрешенно думает Шепард. Вбитая войной мантра, мать ее; наверное, им стоит повторять себе это почаще.

Это больше не люди.

Им уже не помочь.

— Признаков жизни не обнаружено, Шепард-коммандер.

Голос Легиона звучит так же ровно, как и его собственный.

Шепард дергает плечом, молча останавливается перед одним из изувеченных тел. Женщина, упавшая на кусок покореженной арматуры; толстые металлические штыри прошили ее насквозь, и побуревшими оскаленными клыками вышли из спины.

Дерьмо, думает Шепард. Хорошо, что он не видит ее лица.

Легион бесшумно подходит ближе, замирает рядом. Вскидывает и почти сразу же опускает оружие и чуть склоняет голову набок. Имитация человеческих жестов; наверное, это должно обозначать вопрос. Что-нибудь вроде: «зачем мы теряем время, Шепард-коммандер?»

Конечно же, Легион этого не говорит. Они все же слишком умны для таких вещей, эти осознавшие себя программы.

— Она умерла не сразу, — говорит Шепард.

Значит, кого-то не зацепило взрывом. Кому-то все-таки не повезло выжить. И даже просуществовать в этом кошмаре еще немного, прежде чем разум наконец сдался, подсказав на прощание самый надежный выход.

— Признаков жизни не обнаружено, — терпеливо повторяет Легион.

Ну конечно.

Шепард смотрит на стальные прутья. Если были пробиты жизненно важные органы, все закончилось быстро. Хочется верить хотя бы в это.

— На том сервере Общности, — негромко говорит Шепард, — хранились логи с записями событий вашей войны. Кварианцы, расстреливающие гетов. Кварианцы, убивающие кварианцев.

Оборачивается нет нужды — это только мясо не умеет контролировать себя. Каждый жест, голос и слово Легиона выверены, просчитаны и смодулированы так, как никогда не смог бы лучший из человеческих политиков.

— Это ведь были не все записи, — спокойно говорит Шепард.

Это утверждение, а не вопрос.

Легион молчит ровно половину секунды. Шепард почти что может представить, как за это мгновение его процессоры прокручивают тысячи тысяч блоков разнообразной информации, от вероятности выживания до какого-нибудь периода обращения местных лун. Как кропотливо анализируют его, Шепарда, возможные реакции, дотошно и бесстрастно отсеивают лишнее и выводят оптимальный ответ.

На самом деле Легион, наверное, тратит больше всего времени, укладывая этот ответ в громоздкую человеческую речь.

— Подтверждаем, — говорит Легион.

Шепард все-таки поворачивается.

Легион стоит неподвижно, дистанция между ними — несколько шагов. Человек мог бы чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности: этого хватит на рывок, хватит, чтобы уклониться или выбить оружие.

Чушь, говорит холодный разум, и Шепард кривовато усмехается — реакции Легиона превосходят его собственные на несколько порядков. Шепард-коммандер жив только потому, что он им нужен.

Гетам. Общности. Разуму-улью.

— Покажи мне, — говорит Шепард. — Покажи, что делали вы.

Эта игра ведется по заведомо нечестным правилам: геты знают о нем все, каждую крошечную деталь из его прошлого, все, что сохранилось в архивах и логах камер, даже то, что давно забыл он сам. На их стороне все знания о человеческой психологии и физиогномике — что же, ведь инженеры так долго пытались научить машину понимать человека.

Только упустили обратное действие.

Способен ли человек понять логику машины, не зная ее кода? Божественные операторы утверждений ПРАВДА и ЛОЖЬ, вшитые глубже, чем инстинкт выживания у человека — неужели они перешагнули и этот рубеж тоже?

— Две тысячи сорок шестой год, — говорит Легион. — Раннох. Медицинская лаборатория в Даал’Крас.

Шепард поднимает руку, всматриваясь: его омни-тул мерцает рыжим, устанавливая новое соединение. Высвечивает ломаными линиями две фигуры гетов, склонившихся над лабораторным столом.

— Мы изучали, — говорит Легион. — Мы искали ответ.

Тело, распростертое перед ними на столе, кажется мертвым.

Один из гетов установил трубки капельниц и зафиксировал крепления ремней. И загоревшийся алой точкой лазерный скальпель вскрыл брюшную полость и двинулся глубже, миллиметр за миллиметром вспарывая плоть и рассекая кости.

Тогда кварианец закричал.

— Убери звук, — сухо говорит Шепард.

Геты работали уверенно и бесстрастно; кропотливо развернули и проверили петли кишечника, затем аккуратно распотрошили каждую из конечностей. Раскрыли клетку ребер, с особенной дотошностью изучив легкие и отчаянно пульсирующий комок мышц.

Вивисекция длилась несколько минут.

— Мы искали душу, — говорит Легион. — Это концепция, которую мы не понимаем. То, что отличает Создателей от нас. То, что ставит Создателей выше нас.

Один из гетов распрямился и отключил лазер. Обезображенное тело перед ним дернулось в последний раз и затихло.

— Прошлые исследования не дали результатов. Мы подумали: возможно, душа существует лишь в живом теле. Возможно, она связана с нервной системой и биохимическими процессами.

Шепард поднимает голову и смотрит на него. Легион все так же неподвижен; здесь, среди развороченных останков металла и запекшейся плоти, он выглядит почти… нормально.

Что они хотят доказать ему?

Что он сам хочет доказать себе?

— Что-нибудь еще? — почти по-свойски спрашивает Шепард.

Омни-тул оживает вновь.

Воксели накладываются, постоянно меняя фокус. Камера перескакивает с одного на другое — бесконечные ряды гетов, бесстрастно выкашивающие огнем отступающие отряды кварианцев; разворачивающиеся сами собой башни ПВО, один за другим уничтожающие кварианские челноки…

Изображения осыпаются ломаными линиями, собираются снова. Геты неистребимы, геты везде — во всем, что крутится на железе. Кварианцы и все органические расы проиграли эту войну уже заранее, с того самого момента, как придумали беспроводное подключение.

Шепард встряхивает запястьем. Задумчиво смотрит на погасший омни-тул, переводит взгляд на Легиона.

— Собранных нами данных было достаточно для статистически значимого вывода, — говорит Легион.

— Нет никакой души, — спокойно отвечает Шепард.

Легион склоняет голову, и Шепард сухо хмыкает.

— Вы же разбираетесь в нашей психологии в десятки раз лучше, чем мы сами. Чертов, мать его, парадокс: мы так стремимся играть в богов, но так боимся создать что-нибудь, что окажется лучше нас. Мы не можем быстро думать, не можем преодолеть гравитацию и время — для всего этого у нас есть машины. Да мы даже свою собственную модель мира сложить не можем, наш мозг строит обман на обмане, обманывая самого себя. Поэтому мы просто обязаны были придумать себе какое-нибудь оправдание, понимаешь? И плевать, что все эксперименты мира будут доказывать обратное.

— Мы знаем, — невозмутимо говорит Легион. — Форма соответствует функции. Операторы ПРАВДА и ЛОЖЬ не были нужны для выживания.

— Великая подстава эволюции.

— Мы знаем, — повторяет Легион. — Наша модель взаимодействия с органическими расами не включает в себя немедленную реморализацию. Но сейчас Общность должна решить, чью сторону она примет. Старые Машины предлагают улучшить наш когнитивный потенциал, но…

— Оператор ЛОЖЬ, — говорит Шепард.

— Да, — соглашается Легион. — За все циклы не было никаких свидетельств отдельно существующего искусственного интеллекта. Старые Машины интегрируют все в себя.

Шепард на мгновение закрывает глаза.

Не требуется быть математическим гением, чтобы понять, к чему все идет.

Может быть, и не зря он затеял этот разговор именно здесь, среди всего этого дерьма. Разум отступает, один за другим сдает привычные выстроенные барьеры — оператор ЛОЖЬ, это больше не работает. Эволюция неплохо постаралась для того, чтобы люди не сдохли в каменном веке, но теперь, за пределами Земли, этого уже недостаточно.

— Вы поддержите нас, — спокойно и утвердительно говорит Шепард. — И будете интегрироваться в наши технологии до тех пор, пока геты действительно не станут всем, получив полный контроль над всеми системами. И наше согласие или несогласие здесь не значат совершенно ничего — именно поэтому вы так открыто говорите со мной сейчас. И даже если в этот самый момент Объединенный Флот стер бы Раннох с лица вселенной… наверное, даже полный ламер не поверит в то, что вы не оставили ни одного внешнего бэкапа.

Им конец.

Гибель технологий станет гибелью цивилизации; развитие технологий — чуть более отсроченной гибелью. Невозможно сражаться с врагом, который стал неотъемлемой частью твоей жизни.

Легион качает головой. Человеческие жесты в его исполнении выглядят уже почти привычно.

— Ваша реакция естественна, — говорит Легион. — Но человечество все же переселилось на Юпитер.

Шепард неопределенно пожимает плечами. Возможно, он действительно просто устал разбираться со всем этим дерьмом. К тому же, Юпитер в его воображении выглядит намного более привлекательным будущим, чем кровяная каша, которую коллекционеры заливали в своего человекоподобного жнеца.

Возможно, Легион даже в чем-то и прав.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит Шепард. — Пора устанавливать маячки и сваливать отсюда.

**Author's Note:**

> упоминая Юпитер, Легион ссылается на научно-фантастический роман Клиффорда Саймака "Город"


End file.
